


Five Has A Sick Day

by bitchboyfive



Category: Umbrella Academy, fiveya
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oneshot, UA, don’t like it don’t read, five x vanya - Freeform, fiveya - Freeform, tua - Freeform, tua ships, ua ships, vanya x five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: Five has gotten a cold and doesn’t want to ask for help, as expectedVanya bring her wonderful self looks after him!





	Five Has A Sick Day

None of the siblings were entirely open about it when one of them was sick or unwell, 

Especially Five, 

With a runny nose, that he didn’t think was ever going to stop, and a headache, Five was sat upright on his bed with his arms crossed and a pile of tissues surrounding him,

Damn, would he have appreciated another excuse to have a bunch of tissues scattered around, although there wasn’t really a single ounce of energy in his body right now,

Just like a dream, with a light knock just to show someone was there, Vanya appeared in his room, beautiful long hair hanging at her shoulders as usual,

Eyeing the ongoing pile of tissues on the other one’s bed, a small smile pulled at Vanya’s lips, moving her gaze to her brother eventually, 

“I thought we were asking each other for help when we had a little…problem, Five?” 

The other one let out a laugh, wiping his nose with his sleeve before holding an arm out and asking much more softly than he’d intended, “cuddle with me?”

Smiling with a soft blush, Vanya moved next to him, pulling him closer and breathing out a soft sigh, “You’re all mine, aren’t you, baby?”, Five nodded, snuggling up to her whilst obviously trying not to pass on whatever bug he’d gotten, 

“You’re ethereal, Vanya.” Five said, quite clearly this time, whilst looking at her properly, letting out a small chuckle and moving her hair out of the way, Vanya smiled and gave him a soft kiss, 

“Thank you, Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished this fic - thank you so much and for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always 
> 
> \- Eli :^)


End file.
